


What if I Love You

by Rosen17



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Endgame Hosie, F/F, F/M, Handon breaks up, I suck at writing, Josie in love with Hope, Landon is a jerk, Not following season 2, heretic Josie, sired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen17/pseuds/Rosen17
Summary: After Landon breaks up with Josie, he goes out with Hope. And Josie can't understand why she feels so much rage, she should feel more sad. She hates Hope or at least she thinks so. So she kisses Hope and feels confused. Does Hope feel the same way?( Sorry if my summary is bad) *Hiatus*
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 94
Kudos: 326





	1. Heartbreak and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first ever story I've written, so sorry if it's terrible. And I'm bad at updating.

“Josie, you're the best girl friend anyone can ask for, and I love you.” Landon tells me as we stand outside his room.

“But, you’re breaking up with me to be with Hope, right?” I ask with tears starting to run down my face. I can’t believe this. I guess I’m really everyone’s second choice. 

“Josie… I’m so sorry, but I’m in love with Hope, and after getting my memories back… it just wouldn’t be fair to her.” I flare up with anger and sadness.

‘What about me?’ I think to myself as he pulls me into a hug because of noticing the nonstop stream of tears running down my face. I just stand there not knowing what to do. He whispers something to me, but it’s pointless. Nothing he says can make this better. 

He finally lets go of me after a minute, he kisses me on the cheek and leaves without saying anything. After a while of standing there and having my heart broken, I walk back to my room, not being able to control the loud sobs coming from my mouth. My heart felt as if it was being ripped into a million pieces. First Penelope and now Landon. And this was all Hopes fault. I know she did nothing wrong, but it was better than blaming myself.

I finally make it to my room, I open the door and see Lizzie sitting on the phone with someone. See hears me crying and immediately hangs up the phone. She says nothing as she pulls me onto her bed and holds me while I break down. 

‘I feel so useless, no wonder no one wants me, I’m a mess.’ 

I can already tell Lizzie knows what happened. Actually Landon’s choice was predictable, it just hurts so much that this was the way it had to end. Because he loved someone more than me. I loved him, and we spent so much time together, and this feels like a slap in the face. 

…  
I wake up feeling disoriented, for a moment I forget everything that happened. I imagine me and Landon are still fine, that we’re still in love with each other. However, the more I stay up, the reality comes back to me. I remember how he broke my heart. And now there’s a pain in my chest. 

I check the time on my phone. 3:45 am. I look beside me and Lizzie is now asleep. I get up carefully and put a jacket on. ‘Lizzie must have put some pjs on me.’ I walk out the room trying to make the least amount of noise I can. 

Once I’m out the room, I start to walk down the hall, not really paying attention to what’s going on. Then suddenly I see Hope walking out of Landon’s room and he kisses her. I stand there in shock, not knowing what to do or how to feel.

As Hope turns around, she sees me and her eyes widen. And I turn around and start running away.

“Jo!” Hope yells after me. But I’m too far to hear what she says afterwards. 

‘Wow only a couple of hours after he breaks up with me, I must be so special’ 

I ran out of the school, and into the woods. Stupid right? My thoughts are all over the place right now. I can’t think anymore. 

After running for what seems like hours. I reach the docks and I just sit and cry. That's all I feel like I can do right now. 

After I have no tears left to cry, I just sit and watch the dark sky. I watch as I see the stars disappear behind the clouds. I’m so lost in the sky, I don’t hear the footsteps coming up behind me. 

“Jo?” I hear Hope say behind me. ‘Great, now I have I have to deal with her,’

“What do you want Hope, did you come to rub it in my face?” I question with a bitchy tone. 

“I wanted to say sorry. I didn’t know Landon would break up with you so soon. I really didn’t mean…” 

“Then why were you in his room, huh at 3 in the morning? It seems like you guys were doing more than just talking.” I interrupt her with tears in my eyes. ‘I’m crying again, wow what more can I do’

“Hey that’s not fair. I loved him too, before I jumped into Malivore, we were dating. Now I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I deserve some happiness too.” Hope said as her voice was breaking.

“I loved him too!” I yelled, “Why Hope, do wanna prove that I’ll always be second best to you. Ever since Pen left, I haven’t been happy, and now you wanna take the happiness it took me so long to find? Now that’s not fair Hope.” 

I start to sob even louder now. Hope comes up to me to give me a hug, and I try to push her away, but I’m too weak. So we stood there for a long time. My cries fade into the forest. After some time, she lets go of me and looks me in the eyes. 

I stare back into her piercing blue eyes, I see sadness and guilt. I close my eyes and press my lips against hers. She stood there frozen for a moment, and then she started to kiss back. I feel her tongue brush against my lips, asking for silent consent to continue. I open my mouth and feel her tongue explore my mouth. I moan into her mouth, it starts to get hot on this cold morning. After a while she comes to her senses and slowly pulls away from me. Her eyes are dark with lust, and her eyes widen. 

“I’m so sorry Jo, I didn’t mean to kiss you like that.” She apologize to me

“No Hope, it’s my fault I kissed you first.” I tell her.

It gets quiet and awkward. We stand there looking everywhere else but at each other. We suddenly hear footsteps from a distance. 

“Did Landon follow you out here?” I asked slightly panicking. What if he saw us? What if he hates me now?

“No, I told him to wait for me to come back. Stand behind me, there’s someone here.” She pulls me behind her. She walks with her hand grabbing mine. 

We slowly make our way out of the forest. We stop when we're surrounded by a bunch of trees. She motions for me to be quiet while she hears for what’s following us. When she hears nothing, she lets go of my hand and lets out a breath she was holding in. 

All of a sudden I let out a scream as someone grabs me from behind. I started to siphon from them, so they could let me go, but all that did was make them angry. Before Hope could save me, they took something and stabbed me a couple of times before dropping me and running off. Hope starts to run after them, but I call to her. 

“Hope.. they stabbed me with something full of dark magic. It’s draining me.” I’m in so much pain. I can’t breath, my vision is fading. Hope does a healing spell on me. 

“It’s not working, your dying Jo!” She says now panicking. I close my eyes and my breathing fades. Whatever it was, was draining the life from me. I hear her take something from her jacket, and a pained groan. 

“Here drink this.” She holds her wrist to my mouth, I open it and drink what I can. I can hear her crying, but it’s so far away. I close my eyes and she picks me up and starts walking. My breathing finally slows and stops. I drift away into oblivion, the last I feel is here tears hitting my face.


	2. New Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie discovers some new changes about herself.

All I could see was darkness. I felt pain all over my body, I had no idea why I felt this way. But all at the same time, I felt good. As I start to remember what happened, it didn’t feel real, there was a pain in my chest, but I didn’t feel any hole, or any blood for that matter. I blindly move my hand to touch my chest, feeling for any scars. 

“She’s a wake!” I hear Lizzie yell. I hear her run to me and she gives me a hug. “We thought you died Jo.” I can hear her trying to hold back the tears. She tightens the hug and I feel pain shoot through my body. 

“Oww, Lizzie.” I say weakly, I haven’t even opened my eyes, but I could already feel a crowd of people standing around me. She loosens her grip, but doesn’t let go of me.

When I finally open my eyes, I see all my friends (just MG and Raf), dad, and the new power couple- Landon and Hope of course. I could already tell I’m not dead, or if I was I would be in hell. They all looked sad and happy to see me awake; however, something seemed off in the way they were looking at me, almost as if they felt sorry for me. 

“What happened?” I croaked out. My throat was dry, I must have slept for a couple of days. 

“Sweetie, you don’t remember what happened?” Dad asks me in a calming voice while placing his hand on my shoulder. I shake my head.

“While Hope said while you guys were in the forest, you got attacked.” his voice kinda cracks. Something bad had to happen, I nod for him to continue. “Well whatever the monster was, it disabled your powers for a while, so Hope couldn’t heal you with magic alone, so she gave you some of her blood, just in case she couldn’t get you to the school fast enough.” 

He takes a pause, I can see the tears glistening in his eyes, I look around and Lizzie is full blown crying, with everyone else trying to hold back their tears. 

“By the time she carried you back, you were already dead. Hope told us she gave you her blood, but we thought we were gonna lose you. You’ve been sleeping for a week now.”

I’m not sure what to say. I don’t even know how to feel.

“I’m a hybrid now?” I ask in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. This had to be a dream, a horrible, terrible dream that I couldn’t wake up from. From the way they were looking at me, I knew all this was real. 

“Well at least you guys found a way to avoid the merge.” Landon says with a smile, like it’s the most funniest thing in the world. Everyone else didn’t think so with the death glares they were sending him.

“Shut up you hobbit.” Lizzie says in a low but angry tone. 

“Well…” Hope starts to break the silence, “ We should all jsu leave you guys alone to talk and stuff.” She says as she grabs everyone, including Landon.   
… 

A couple of days later filled with crying and a new thirst for blood, I finally leave my room at 3 am. Must be my lucky time of the day. I walk towards the kitchen to get a blood bag. The walk that should take 5 minutes takes much longer as I think about how my life has so drastically changed in only a couple for weeks. 

All my friends kinda tiptoe around me, trying to make me feel better, Landona and Hope excluded. Seeing them would throw my new sensitive emotions out of whack. I get so mad and sad easily. It really sucks, and the animal blood they have here double sucks, I can see why vampires prefer human blood. The blood here here is cold and thick. I can vaguely remember Hope’s sweet tasting blood. I miss it so much, but whatever. 

When I’m finally in the kitchen, I go and get the blood. As I start to drink it, I gag. I have to drink it or I’ll starve. I get through half of the bag when I hear footsteps from a distance, thanks to my new super hearing. I stop and wait for whoever it was, and long behold it was Landon. We haven’t talked at all- everyone though it was a bad idea considering my emotions. I roll my eyes and suddenly this blood isn’t so bad anymore. 

“Hey Jo” Landon speaks up after a while standing in silence. His response is only met with more silence. 

“Hey, you can’t ignore me forever, you're gonna have to forgive me sometime. And you can’t blame Hope for this either.” His tone suggests that I’m the one that needs to grow up. I can’t control it. 

“You know what fuck you, I loved you, you made me think you felt the same way. But seeing how easily you hopped into bed with Hope, I can see that I was wrong. So please, leave me alone.” I could the anger seeping through my veins, I needed to leave, I couldn’t hold it much longer. As I turn to leave, he grabs my arm. 

“No, get over yourself, I loved Hope first, I just didn’t remember. And you need to stop being such a bitc…”

I break the hold he had on my hand and grab his neck before he could finish his thought. Did I forget I had super speed and more strength. All I could see was red. His breathing was cutting off as I tightened my grip. Good thing he was immortal. 

“Hey, let him go!” I hear a voice say. I don’t know who said that, but it didn’t matter.   
“Hope.. help me.” I hear Landon whisper with his last breaths. Hope was here. 

“Jo, stop this right now.” She says in a commanding voice. I immediately let go of his neck, me and Hope stare at each other and I feel calm. After realizing what happened, I take the blood bag and use my speed to get back to my room. 

I’m such an idiot.


	3. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie starts to feel more attracted to Hope.

The days after the kitchen incident was.. well it was so awkward. Landon kept giving me dirty glances at lunch and whenever we had classes together, and Hope would barely even look at me, so all in all, it’s been great. Not really, but I still hate them, more so Landon. Lizzie, MG, and Rafael have tried to make it less awkward by including everyone in the conversation, but so far it hasn’t been working. 

The school switched up my schedule to get me in some vampire classes, it all hasn’t been so bad. Dad also set me up with some sessions from Emma. I still can’t control my emotions, especially around Landon. He’s always so touchy with Hope, and I hate it. Not because I like her or anything that would be crazy, she stole Landon from me.

I say as she sits beside me in our offensive magic class wondering what kind of shampoo she uses to make her hair smell like strawberries. I think I might have a tiny crush on her, but that’s only because we apparently we’re sired, which sucks because I listen to everything she says. It's complicated. 

Good thing it’s our last class of the day, when the bell rings I try to rush out of class, but long behold Hope grabs me and pulls me to a secluded corner. 

“Hey Jo. Umm.. I’m sorry for ignoring you, I was just really upset. I know I kinda sound selfish because of everything that has been happening with you going through all these… changes and stuff. I’m really sorry.” She brings me into a tight hug and buries her head in my shoulder. I siffen, I’m not sure what to do. Soon I hug her back, but something catches my eye, her neck, it’s like she wants me to bite her. I feel drawn to her neck, I feel my fangs retracting, as I smell her neck. 

“What are you doing?” Hope lets go of me and looks at me with those damn blue eyes. 

“Umm, what are you talking about.” I’m so confused, what's happening to me, I feel so… ugh. I look like a total fool in front of her. Once I get myself together, I realize what I was about to do. My eyes widen.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” I exclaim whilst trying to get away from her. 

“Hey it’s okay, I know how terrible the blood they have here is, don’t worry about it.” She reassured me. She’s doing it again, now I don’t even feel bad for trying to feed off her.

“Umm, i’m having a movie night in my dorm if you want to join us.” 

“You're inviting me? And who all are we?” I question her suspiciously. She hasn’t even talked to me in a week and now she’s inviting me to movie night? I’m so confused. 

“We really miss you Jo, I miss you.” There’s a look in her eye that tells me it’s something more than that. I can’t tell.

“Sure?” I say to her 

“Great, it starts at 8 and wear your pjs to my room.” She smiles at me. This is the first real time she smiled at anyone this week, it was like I improved her mood. 

She gives me one last hug and leaves me. I feel.. Happy. I felt like that for a long time. I touch the necklace hidden underneath my shirt. I always wear it, it makes me feel noticed. I smile and walk to my room. I got a couple of hours to kill.  
…

‘ping’ my phone lights up with a message from Hope, I’m kinda late, I told Lizzie to go without me and I’ll be there. 

Hope: Hey r u still coming tonight?  
Me: Yeah just running a little late. Can’t wait to see what movie you guys pick.  
Hope: I know u’ll like it :-)

God she is so cute. I put on my pjs and walked to her room. I feel the butterflies in my stomach as I get closer to her room. When I get there, I breathe out and knock on her door. I hear someone rush to the door, Hope. She opens the door with a wide smile on her face, she takes my hand and drags me into the room. When I’m inside, everyone just stares at me, and they all smile. All but one.

“What is she doing here?” Landon sneers at Hope, while simultaneously giving me a dirty look. “She tried to kill me the other day!”

“Hey, I invited her here, and cut her slack she’s been going through a lot.” Hope tells Landon. I don’t know if it’s just me but I sense some issues between them. 

“I can leave if you don’t want me here.” I turn to leave. Hope grabs my arm.

“No! We haven’t been able to hang out in a long time, let's just get along.

“Okay.” I say

After that, she puts in the movie Twilight- or course she would- and we grab our blankets and gather by the tv. Hope and Landon snuggle together as well as MG and Lizzie. Which leaves me and Rafael alone. 

“Hey Jo?” Raf has a look in his eye when he says this. “Do you wanna cuddle with me?” His eyes are too much to just resist. I nod my head, he smiles and lifts his blanket up. It feels weird. 

The movie starts up and we’re all quiet, we start to eat some of the snacks that were brought. Raf smells really good, and his heart is beating really fast. Is he nervous? Why would he be? No I must be crazy. He doesn;t like anymore. 

I try to focus on the movie, when I get the strange sense that someone is staring at me. I turn to see Hope glaring at us, more so Raf, with her yellow eyes. As soon as she sees me, they go back to normal and she smiles. That’s so weird. Landon looks at me and gives Hope a kiss while looking directly in my eyes. I quickly look away. I smirk to myself. I just realized something, Landon is jealous of me, but why? It didn’t matter though, the thought made me feel good for some reason. 

This is gonna be a long night.


	4. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope goes to the twins room alone.

After the movie was over, mostly everyone was asleep. It was just me and Hope. It feels awkward. She gets up to turn the movie off, then she notices I'm still awake. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were still up.” She smiles, something’s off with her. She looks at Raf, who has his arms wrapped around me while we lie on the floor, she looks like she’s mad at him or something. Raf and Hope have been kinda distant, I heard from Lizzie that liked Hope and thought she was coming on to him, only to find out she didn’t feel the same way.

“It’s kinda hard to sleep right now.” 

“We can go for a walk if you want.” I think she’s trying to be my friend again. I nod. 

We get up quietly so we don't disturb the others. When we get out of the room, she takes my hand and guides me to my room? 

“Hope?” My voice laced with confusion. “You know we're going to my room right?”

“Yeah, we can’t leave the school, it’s past curfew, and your room is the only place we can get peace.” She smirks at me, her blue eyes showing excitement. 

“Okay.” I say back to her. She smiles at me again, but somethings weird about it. 

I let her drag me to me and Lizzie’s room, when we get inside she gets on my bed and I follow. I can tell she wants to say something, but something holds her back. She looks conflicted.

“What’s wrong?” I ask

“It’s me and Landon… we’re having issues.” 

“Like what?” She looks hesitant to answer. 

“Well it’s everything. First it’s the whole thing with Raf, ever since he confessed his feelings for me, all of us have kinda been rocky. However, Landon doesn’t think it’s fair to Raf if I’m all angry at him-even though he did call me out about ‘leading him on’. And now we’re fighting because I told him that it’s not fair that I have to be nice to Raf when he won’t do the same towards you.” When she finished she looked at me with those eyes.

Their fighting over me?

“Is that why Landon has been giving me dirty looks?” She nods. “And why Raf is always mad at you, because he has a crush on you and you don’t feel the same way? She nods

Is that why Raf wanted to cuddle with me during the movie. I thought he actually liked me and thought Hope was jealous. He was only doing it to get back at her. God I feel so stupid. I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I shake my head, but I can’t get any words out. What’s wrong with me?

She pulls me in for a hug, and we’re just silent- except for my quiet sobs. She smells so good, her scent is what calms me down. Something in me draws me to her neck. From the way she’s hugging me, her neck is open to me, like a submission. What? Why am I thinking about this? Okay I’m going crazy. 

Her heartbeat starts to speed up for some reason. Is she nervous? Her scent gets stronger, and my fangs come out. I move closer to her neck, my fangs scrape against her pale skin. She tenses up, but doesn’t say anything. I can’t take it anymore. 

“Is this okay?” I feel her nod.

I scape her skin once more before I stick my fangs in her neck. She takes a breath, like she’s the one who has to control herself. I start sucking up some of her blood. It tastes so wonderful, it’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted. I can’t take too much, so after a while I lift my mouth from her neck. Before I can even let go of her, she pushes me on the bed, her half open yellow eyes staring back at me. 

Before I can say something, she kisses my neck. She starts to lick the vein on my neck, and it makes my stomach burn with arousal. She spreads my legs open and gets between them. When she presses our hips together, I moan. It’s like when I made that sound, she snapped. She suddenly bites hard on my neck, but I’m too turned on that I moan, instead of feeling any pain.

She starts to grind our hips together to gain some friction, as she continues to bite my neck. If she keeps this up I might… finish early, and she has a boyfriend. 

Oh My God, she has a boyfriend! I feel awful now and my lust is gone. 

“Hope, what about Landon?” I manage to say while she stills bite my neck. After I say that, she snaps out of her trance. 

“Oh my god Jo, I’m so sorry. I-I don’t know what happened.” She says frantically, god I feel so bad. 

“It’s fine, lets just go back to the room.”

We walk back in silence, I feel like I just ruined what little chance of friendship we had all because of my blood lust. 

When we get back to her room, Landon and Raf we’re up and waiting for us. They looked annoyed. 

“Where did you guys go?” Landon asks us, with a hint of jealousy in his voice. That made me feel good about what me and Hope just did, sucks for him. 

“We just left to talk. Lets just go back to bed, I’m tired.” Hope reassures him. He looks hesitant but doesn’t say anything. 

“Okay.” They get back in bed and start to cuddle, I feel angry for some reason. 

“I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Rafael wanted to cuddle with me too, so I went to the bathroom to avoid that for a couple of minutes. 

Something's off, I look at myself in the mirror. I looked the same. I went to brush the hair off my neck, when I felt something. It was the bite! 

How is that possible? I should’ve already healed. I felt sick. 

I can’t go back out there.


	5. Mates!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie finds out what Hope did to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter.

Okay now I’m freaking now, it’s been two weeks since the movie in Hope’s room and since she bit me, and it hasn’t healed. I thought vampires healed fast. I wanna ask my dad, but I’m afraid of what he might say. I had to hide the mark with longer collars or just hide it with my hand. I thought about talking to Lizzie about it, but she blew me off, something about wanting to “hang out” with Sebastian. She always thinks about herself, she only cared when I almost died. Now I’m not important to anyone anymore. Raf keeps trying to go out with me though, which is weird. 

After school is over I walk back to my dorm room, I see Lizzie and think this is the perfect time to tell her about Hope. 

“Hey Lizzie, can I talk to you about something, it’s really important.” I ask her. She’s the only person I can talk to.

“Not right now Jo, I have to go meet up with Seb.”

“But it’s really important Lizzie.” 

“Later Jo.” And with that she walks out the room and I feel even more alone.

I feel bad for MG, he thought Lizzie really liked him, but she just started dating Sebastian once he enrolled here. MG can relate what I’m going through, we kinda sit alone together at lunch. It’s sad, but I feel like he’s the only one that really cares about me. 

I get and leave my room to go and find MG. Well I should text him from the library, maybe we can do some research about it. I walk past the rec room and see Landon, Hope, Lizzie, and Seb. Lizzie looks at me and waves, but I ignore her- even though we made eye contact- bitchy, I know. 

Once I get there, text MG to tell him to come meet. 

Me: Hey MG I need to talk to u. It’s kind of an emergency. Meet me at the library if u can. 

After a couple of minutes he texts me back.

MG: Of course. Gimme some time, I’ll be there.   
….

Ten minutes later he arrives. He spots me and gives me a small smile.

“I have to tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Lizzie.” I say to him. I can feel my nerves building up, I'm getting scared now. 

“Yeah Jo, you can tell me anything.”  
So I tell him everything that happened, from me and Hope in my room to the bite mark not healing. I even show him the mark. 

“Oh wow. I don’t know what to say. Have you told Hope?” He looks surprised by all this. 

“No she keeps avoiding me and Landon makes sure I can’t even talk to her.” I say. This makes me hate Landon even more. What’s his problem?

“Oh okay, he's such a dick.” he says with a scowl on his face. He shares a mutual hatred for Landon, ever since he started dating Hope, he thinks he’s entitled to everything. 

“Yeah he is, but I don’t know what to do about this, I tried to talk to Lizzie but she blew me off. I thought we could do some research to figure out what it was. 

He agrees and we start looking through a bunch of werewolf books. We’ve been reading for hours till something catches my eyes. 

‘When Werewolves find a mate they start to get possessive, and when their eyes turn yellow it’s their wolf trying to take control and claim their mate. The next stage of being claimed is on the full moon, the werewolf will bite their mate's neck, and if it doesn’t heal that means they successfully claim their mate. The next stages of the claim is… 

I gasp and drop the book. Mates? What the hell. As if being sired wasn’t bad enough. I show MG and he has the same look of shock on his face. 

“What are you going to do?” he asks me. I’m speechless at this point. All of a sudden I hear voices coming towards us. I quickly use magic to put all the books backs and hide the one book in my bag. 

“Jo, you totally blew me off earlier.” She tells me with that usual bitchy tone. 

“How ironic.” I say under my breath. MG and Seb heard me, but didn’t say anything. 

“What are you guys doing here? We invited you to hang with us.” Landon says to us, but more towards MG. He doesn't even look at me. Same as Hope, she can’t even look me in my face. 

“I was helping Josie with something.” MG tells the group. That piques their interest. 

“With what?” Landon asks. “And why didn’t you ask us for help?’

“Because it’s none of your business and don’t act like you guys really care.” I say as I grab my bag and leave them all standing there looking stupid. 

Mates.


	6. Don't freak out okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie finally tells Hope about the mark.

It’s been days since the whole thing in the library, Me and MG haven’t really talked to the others. I couldn’t even bring myself to read the rest of the book about mates. I can’t even look Hope in the eyes. I get this ‘feeling’ that I need to be with her, but she won’t ever see me that way. I keep thinking about telling dad, but I can’t.

I keep having dreams about Hope, EVERY SINGLE NIGHT, it gets annoying after a while- expect the sex dreams. I think Lizzie can feel when I have the sex dreams, she tries to pry about who it could be about, she thinks I still having feelings for Landon, gross.

I’ve been thinking about telling Hope, no I NEED to tell Hope. I’m not looking forward to having this conversation. 

Lizzie has been talking to me for a while, but I haven’t listened to her. I think she’s going on a date or something. 

“Umm Jo, have you even been listening to me.” She looks a little irritated. Oh well. 

“Nope.” Where did that come from?

“Well long story short, I need you to help me with picking an outfit for my date.” She says her anger is gone now. 

No, I always help her and she never helps me. Like our birthday last year. 

“No, you never help me, and besides I have something I need to do.” I say starting to get up from our bed. 

“Jo what are you talking about just help me. It won’t even take that long.” She says, but I’m already on my way out. 

“Sorry, gotta go.” And I leave. That felt good, really good. Where did all that come from? 

Doesn’t matter, I gotta go and find Hope.   
….

I’ve been looking around for half an hour before, I get the feeling she’s at the docks. So I make my way outside. 

After walking through the cold, I finally spot her, I mean THEM. Landon and Hope cuddled up sitting close to the water. I turn around ready to leave, but my legs don’t move. My body feels attracted to her, I need to get to her. 

I walk up to them and take a deep breath.   
“Hope I-I really need to talk to you, it’s very important.” It comes out all nervous. I’m already embarrassed. I think of leaving or saying it was nothing, but I can’t. 

“What do you want, can’t you see we’re busy?” Landon says with his attitude again. What does she see in him. He’s such a dick. 

“I don’t care, this is important, and no one was talking to you.” I don’t know where all this is coming from, but he better back of my Hope. My Hope? 

“No you don’t get to ignore her for a week and then want to talk t-”

“It’s okay Landon, just give us some time.” Hope interrupts him. 

He looks angry, but he gets up and walks towards the school, stomping on his way back. I smirk as his figure fades away into the darkness. 

“Are you okay?” Hope looks at me, as if I’m hurt. 

“Yeah, I need to show you something. Don’t freak out okay?” I can feel my palms forming sweat. If I had a heartbeat, my heart would be going crazy. My breathing speeds up and the air gets hotter even though it’s early spring. 

I move closer to her and I show her my neck. Her bright blue eyes darken as she gasps. She moves closer and touches my neck, feeling the dents she left on my scarless skin. Her heartbeat increases, and tenses up.

“It hasn’t healed yet?” She asks me. I think she already knows what this means. The shock is evident in her voice. I shake my head. 

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? Why didn’t you tell me?” She sounded hurt. 

“Well you don’t make it east, Landon always bitches at me when I even look in your direction. AND you’ve been avoiding me ever since the movie. So yeah.” She looks guilty.

“I’m so sorry Jo. You know what this means right?” 

“Of course, that’s why I was in the library.” I tell her. 

She looks sorry for me. I shake my head. I grab her hand.

“It’s okay.” I reassure her and I pull her into a hug. 

It’s a full moon tonight. After a while of sweet silence, she pulls back and looks at me. Her eyes darken even more. She grabs my shirt roughly and presses her lips against mine. I freeze for a moment, and then I open my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, before I finally submit to her. She lies me down and spreads my legs and presses our bodies together. I start moaning in her mouth. She smirks against my lips. 

Her mouth leaves mine as she kisses down to my neck, the bite mark. She sucks the skin there, if I didn’t heal fast it would leave a mark. Her hands move down from my head to the edge of my pants, messing with the button, before she decides to open my pants. 

I should’ve worn a skirt today. When she opens them, she moves her hand inside my pants, her hand stopping over my panties, she groans loudly when she feels my wetness. Her hand starts to rub at me and I moan. 

We’re so turned on, that we don’t hear the footsteps coming up on us. 

“HOPE, WHAT THE HELL!” Landon yells at us. We jump back from each other. Our breathing fast, she looks at me and her eyes are now yellow. 

I smirk at Landon. “Opps.” This is gonna be fun.


	7. Woah, Calm Down Buddy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon catches Hope and Josie and they finally tell the truth.

My chest moves rapidly as I look between Hope and Landon. I almost feel sorry for him, almost. He interrupted us, she was so close.

“Hope, what the hell?” He repeats, but he doesn’t yell. His eyes are hot with fury, poor Landon, seeing me giving his girlfriend something he could never do. 

I can’t control myself, so before Hope can answer him, I straddle her and kiss her hard. It seems as if she can’t control herself either, she kisses me back and pushes her hips up. I think it has something to do with the full moon. She flips me over and uses one of her hands to pin my hands above my head. She starts to suck my neck, definitely leaving marks. 

I can hear Landon making his way over, but I don’t care. Hope puts up a barrier spell to stop him from reaching us. 

“HOPE! Let Me In, NOW!” He sounds kinda angry, I wonder why. When he doesn’t get a response he runs off as fast as he can. 

Hope moves her hands to roam my body, I can smell the arousal coming from her, and I’m pretty sure she could smell mine too. When she reaches the end of my shirt, she starts to pull it off, I lean up to help her with it. Once my shirt is off, she roughly grabs one of my breasts, and I moan. She starts to kiss down from my neck to the top of my bra, then she puts her mouth on where my bra covers my nipple and starts to lick through the thin fabric of my bra, I let out a series of loud moans. 

This combined with her dry humping me, make the heat in my stomach burn even more. I felt the need to rub against something, so I push my hips up against hers and she bits my nipple. 

“Oh god.” I moan. 

I pull her off and take off her shirt, I suck in a breath as I get a good look at her: her lips are swollen, her now pitch black eyes filled with lust. It makes my core wetter. She sniffs the air and moans. She moves her hands to my pants and shoves them in, her hand reaching the center of my panties. She rubs there, and my legs tighten around her hand, almost crushing her. She starts to rub my wetness and I let out low curses.

She looks at me, her yellow eyes back again, and I can’t look away. I feel her hands start to movie inside my panties, her hands close to the goal. Then she pulls her hand a way, her head shoots up, and she growls at something. I whine, at the loss of contact. 

“Josie, Hope?” I hear my dad question. Crap. Landon must have told, and that means he got Lizzie too. 

“Hope what are you doing with my sister!?” Lizzie shrieks with disgust.   
That snaps me and Hope out of the trance we were in. We quickly jump away, and I put on my shirt, and button up my pants, as Lizzie siphons from the barrier Hope made. 

“What are you girls doing out here so late?” Dad asks with an angry tone. 

“Yeah, what are you guys doing?’ Lizzie askes. 

We look at each other, but say nothing. I debate just coming clean about the bite to my dad and Lizzie- I guess Landon too. 

“Are you cheating on me Hope?” Landon asks with a look of hurt on his face. Now you see how I felt. 

“No Landon, you don’t understand.” Hope tries to explain. 

“Yeah? Then explain it to me!” He yells at her.

“Woah, calm down buddy.” I say to Ladnon.

I must have pissed him off because he luges for me, but before he can touch me, Hope stands in front of me. 

“Okay, girls. Explain this Now.” My dad demands. 

So we tell him everything. Everything from our first kiss to her biting me to us almost having sex on a full moon. 

No one says anything for a minute, before Landon huffs with anger and stomps away. I start to feel the guilt build in my chest. My dad gives us a disappointed look and turns to walk back to the school. Lizzie follows.

I look at Hope, but she just ignores me and walks off, so I follow. 

Lizzie slows down and turns to look at me. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She has a look of hurt on her face. 

“I tried, you wouldn’t let me.” And with that, I pushed past her. 

We make our way to the school, and dad tells me and Hope to come to his office. 

When we get there, me and Hope sit in the two seats across for each other. Dad sits as his desk and sighs. 

“Girls, what do you have to say to yourselves?”


	8. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope finds Josie in the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's not good. And it's gonna be shorter.

After dad was done yelling at us, we had to go to our rooms. He was really pissed that we went out so late, and now he was currently doing research about the bite and how it affects us- he thinks that's why we went out so late.

When we left the office, there was Landon with pure rage in his eyes. I smile sweetly at him.

“Is this your way of getting back at me for dumping you.” He says. I roll my eyes at him.

“No, I just want your girlfriend and I will get her. She wants me too.” I smirk at him and start to walk away. 

“N-no she doesn’t, she’s just influenced by the moon tonight.” 

“What about all those other nights.” He’s stunned. With that I turn to go to my room. 

When I get there, I see Lizzie sitting on my bed glaring at me. I roll my eyes and grab some stuff to go take a shower. After being pinned on the dock, and the wetness in my panties, I’m long overdue. 

“Umm excuse me, what do you have to say for yourself?” Lizzie’s blue eyes are also filled with rage, just like Landon. “You ruined my night with Seb, and on top of that, I find out, from Landon of all people, that you’ve been sleeping with Hope.”

“Opps?” I really don’t care for this conversation, as I’m trying to find some pjs to put on after my shower. “I don’t care how you feel Lizzie, not everything is about you.” 

With that I leave the room on my way to the showers. Not knowing what was in store for me.   
….

When I finish with my shower, I wrap my towel around myself. I’m putting my underwear on when I hear the door open and then lock. I walked out to see who it was, and what surprise, it was Hope. 

We stare at each other, before I grab her shirt and pull her to my lips. She growls when our lips touch and my mouth is already open for her. Now I know this time we won’t get interrupted. 

I move my lips to her neck, my fangs coming out. I sink my fangs on her skin, moaning when I taste her delicious blood flowing on my tongue. She lets out a soft gasp. While I drink her blood, her hand travels down to my panties. Now wasting no time shoving her hand in. Her fingers rub over my nub, making my hips buck and let go of her neck. 

She moves her hand lower, rubbing circles onto my opening, before plunging two fingers in. 

“Ahh!” I gasp breathly. I already feel close. 

I hear the wet sounds coming from me as she fucks me with her fingers. She looks up from her hands when I cover my mouth to block out the noise, she pulls my hand away. Her fingers speed up after that, and now I’m just a mess in her hands.

I feel so close. I can’t hold it anymore.

“Cum.” Hope commands. And I let my juices run over her hands, running my panties. 

She keeps pushing her finger in and out as I come down from my high. After a while, it becomes too much, and I push her hand away. She looks at me as she brings her fingers to her mouth and licks the juices off her fingers. Her eyes glow yellow as I moan. 

She takes off her clothes and pulls me to join her in the shower. I pull my bra off and push her up against the wall and start to run my hands over her body. I can’t wait to enjoy myself.


	9. It's Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Hope finally have sex, and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, this one is a little shorter. Also can I get some ideas on how to continue this story.

Me and Hope continue to kiss, well more like her tongue exploring my mouth. I keep my moans quiet, so we can’t be interrupted again. She turns me around and presses me against the wall. She picks me up a little and lifts her leg, so that cilt is directly pressing on her leg. I moan at the sensation. 

She begins to move me up and down her leg. She moves one of my legs so that I’m directly pressing on her, and now we can both feel the pleasure. I move my leg faster, because I’m already so sensitive and I won’t last long. 

“Jooosie.” Hope breaths, her eyes never changing from the yellow color. 

We both rub against each other, and before we know it, we’re both cumming. When the high is over, we just stand there, with the hot water spraying over us. Hope’s eyes widen, like she’s snapping out of a trance. She runs out the showers, and grabs her things and is out the door. The only reminder of what happened is soreness around my neck and the euphoria I felt. My heart sinks, maybe she just lusted after me, nothing more. 

I feel the tears pouring out my eyes as I turn the water off, and wrap the towel around my body. I look in the mirrors, my eyes red and puffy, my neck littered with hickies, and her lone bite mark. I felt used, I felt like her second choice. Something she used when Landon wasn’t enough for her. I fall to the floor and sob loudly, no one will ever love me.   
….

The next day Hope ignored me, but I don’t know what I expected. At lunch I tried to smile at her, but she blew me off. And she was back with Landon again- not that ever broke up- he gave me a dirty look and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my Hope and smirked at me. Josie: 5 Landon:100. He always got the girl, and I just got left behind. Even Lizzie was mad at me for not telling her, like what the hell. Still Lizzie and Landon didn’t understand the extent of what me and Hope are, were mates and they don’t know. And I want to keep it that way. 

I take a seat next to Raf and MG. They both smile at me. They know about what happened, Landon told them in a fit of rage. MG knows everything though, about how having sex would complete the bond. 

“Are you okay?” MG asks me, he’s always been a great friend. I told him about Lizzie and how she’s been treating me. He still has a crush on her, but now he ignores her. 

“Yeah, they’re all back to ignoring me, but that's normal, so it doesn’t bother me.” I say. That’s sad, I know, but after a while you just don’t care anymore. 

“You shouldn't think that’s normal, Lizzie’s your sister, she should help you the same you do for her.” Raf says. 

He’s right, I always help her when she needs it, but she can’t even be bothered with me. 

Raf and MG talk throughout lunch, but all I could think about was Hope, and how much I loved her. 

Damn.


	10. Update

Sorry I haven’t been updating, but I’ve been overwhelmed with school work and my Ap test. I’m not abandoning the story, I’ll write more when my school work decreases. Sorry again.


	11. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Hope is handling everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing is over and I'm pretty sure I did bad on my Ap Lang exam, but I'm gonna start posting more.

It's been 12 days since I’ve seen Josie. Since I’ve tasted her. I miss her so much, but I can’t leave Landon. I actually kinda like him. Ugh… I can’t even lie to myself. I hate him, he’s not Josie. He doesn’t have her smile, her laugh, her smell, her everything.

I keep having dreams about her, I Need Her, I Crave Her. When I’m away from her, it feels like I’m drowning. I need her, but I can’t have her. 

I think Lizzie hates her or something, but I think she’s jealous of her. Her magic is growing, she’s doing her own spells, she even has her own grimoire. And Lizzie barely uses her magic, she feels that because the merge won’t happen, her magic doesn’t matter. That’s going to be her biggest downfall.

Whatever, back to Josie. Her and Raf have been getting too close, it makes me sick. I can feel all the emotions she has towards him and I hate it. It should be me… 

“Hey babe.” Landon says while trying to get my attention. I feel so bad, but I don’t love him anymore, I don’t even like him. Why we are still together is a mystery. 

“Hey.” I smile back at him, not quite reaching my eyes. I don’t even understand how he can’t feel me slipping away from him. Everytime I see him, I can only think of Josie, and her pouty lips, and the way she feels so soft beneath me, how she submits to me. 

Lizzie gets there with Seb and they all start talking, but I can’t listen, my wolf calls to Josie. All I can see is the way she smiles at Raf, I want her to smile at me like that. 

Landon waves his hand in front of my face, and by the look on his face he already knows why I can’t seem to pay attention to him anymore. 

“You heard them babe.” He says in an obnoxious voice. His lips thin in irritation. 

“What?” I ask

“Well we were thinking of having a couples night in my room” Lizzie says. 

“What about Josie?” I ask 

“She can sit outside for all I care.” Landon says and Lizzie agrees. 

All I can do is shake my head at them. I don’t understand all this hate towards her. I get up and excuse myself. It’s all too much, I need to leave.m

I go to the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are yellow and I can’t control myself anymore. I need HER. 

“Hope.. are you okay?” I hear Josie ask. 

I’m about to lose it.


	12. What Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long. I tried a different view point, is it good?

As soon as Josie walks into the bathroom, Hope pins her against the wall. Her eyes are already yellow, fangs coming out as she grazes Josie’s neck. She smelled so good, like peaches.

Josie lets out a whimper as Hope’s blunt teeth bite her neck, licking the sweat off the area. Hope picks up Josie’s legs and wraps them around her waist and grinds into her. They both moan at the sensation. 

“Wait… Stop Hope!” Josie says after she pushes Hope of her. She looked distressed.

“Hope I can’t keep doing this with you, I won’t be the other woman. I’m not that kind of person.” She walks out the bathroom, leaving Hope sad and frustrated. 

Hope agreed with her, it wasn’t fair to Josie, to keep playing with her feelings while she was with Landon. She can’t have two people at once. 

She blows out a puff of air, trying to calm herself down, she knew what she had to do. Her wolf wanted Josie, and a small part of her wanted Jo too.   
… 

It’s been days since the bathroom incident, Josie wouldn’t even look at Hope, she was miserable. And her wolf was restless, she either had to go seek out Josie or wolf out. Obviously she chose to wolf out. After she tells Dr. Salzman, she runs out to the old mill and takes her clothes off and shifts.

After an hour of running her wolf smells a delicious scent, it smelled like strawberries and vanilla. She followed the smell and was surprised to see Josie sitting against the tree crying. Hope whimpers to get her attention. When she looks up, her eyes are red and puffy. 

“Hope?’ She questions, her voice scratchy. 

She just lays her head down in Josie’s lap and looks up at her, as if she’s asking what’s wrong. Josie starts to rub her fur and after a while she finally speaks and lets out what’s bothering her.

“Lizzie being such a bitch to me, she thinks I’m ruining you and Landon’s relationship. And it doesn’t help that Landon feeds her that bs. She’s supposed to be my sister, take my side, but when it comes to boys her judgement gets clouded. I’m always there for her, but she can’t do the same for me.” She lets out everything. 

Hope feels terrible for not seeing it, for not helping her. This whole time she has made it about herself, when Josie was suffering the most. 

She lays her body across Josie and after a while Jo falls asleep. Hope shifts back into wolf form and brings her back to her room. 

Them being mean to Josie ends tonight.


End file.
